This invention relates broadly to wireless communication systems and in particular, to carrier sense multiple access (CSMA), delay transmission, and reservations. Carrier Sense Multiple Access is a method for usage and control of a shared medium used in communications. Briefly, the method entails a carrier sensing scheme in which a unit that desires to transmit first senses if there is another unit currently transmitting before initiating a transmission. However, collisions may still occur if two units are sensing at approximately the same time and make a decision that the medium is free. Consequently, a collision may occur if both units transmit at the same time.